Aullidos Escarlata
by Lobo De Sombras
Summary: Sólo cuando una historia contiene sangre y pasión, esta se vuelve una obsesión


Capitulo 1

La noche comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en aquella pequeña aldea. Un joven de cabello largo atado a una trenza gruesa y larga, caminaba jorobado sin prenda alguna, siendo cobijado a por la luz de la luna. Pequeños insectos señalaban que todos se encontraba normal en aquel bosque, por lo cuál el joven no se mostraba tenso ni dispuesto a correr en cualquier momento, hasta que, un pequeño ruido causo que aquella zona se silenciase por completo.

La silueta de un hombre viejo hizo presencia atrás del joven y se visualizaba con facilidad que llevaba una pipa en mano –Hola, joven guerrero- saludó con una voz ronca y algo quebrada. El joven anteriormente mencionado giró por completo clavando su mirada azulada en el –Hola, anciano del bosque- a pesar de este saludo algo descortés el susodicho no hizo caso de estas palabras mientras el joven hacia una suave reverencia.

-¿Qué pasa joven bestia?, ¿acaso algo te molesta?- preguntó mientras su mirada escarlata brillaba denotando su curiosidad.

–Tu debes saberlo, por algo te han encomendado este bosque- se mofó con la mandíbula tensa, este exhaló con fuerza queriendo mantener la calma y analizar correctamente las palabras que pensaba decirle. -¿ya los has detectado, no? Joven Ranma-.

El anciano se sentó cuidadosamente en la fina hierba siendo secundado por Ranma –Si, desde hace días que denoto su peste- gruñó comenzando a molestarse.

–Entonces- dijo el anciano -¿Qué vas a hacer?, eres el único de tu especie aparte de Ryoga en aquella aldea, pero ambos sabemos que el no cuidará de toda esa gente y creó que tu no podrás con todo ese paquete- respondió admirando a la luna llena.

El joven se levantó gruñiendo, sus músculos se encontraban tensos ante la inevitable verdad, y sin darse cuenta gruñó roncamente –La reina….-.

El anciano entornó los ojos –Ambos sabemos que a ella no le gustan los chuchos, y no creo que por ser tú haga alguna excepción, además no tienes trato alguno con ella, ni siquiera te conoce- cruzó ambos brazos dejando la pipa colgada arriba de su espesa barba verduzca.

–Pero Ryoga si- contesto –Y ella sabe que depende mucho de nosotros, tanta para alimentarse cómo alimentar a los suyos- el anciano negó con la cabeza mientras se desvanecía lentamente.

–Esto, no terminará bien- y desapareció, dejando al joven sólo.

–ya lo veremos…. Anciano- de su cuerpo brotó mucho vello, formando una capa de pelaje negruzco, de su rostro un hocico se hacía presente y unas orejas lupinas sobre salían de su cabeza, en pocos minutos un lobo del tamaño de un caballo adulto, y del color de las sombras se daba media vuelta y emprendía su camino hacia el que era su hogar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una mujer de cabellos castaños amamantaba a su pequeño, mientras miraba con amor maternal como este se alimentaba, a su lado una pequeña chimenea se encontraba encendida y una olla se calentaba con las finas llamas.

-Ryoga, ya esta lista- llamó a aquel que era su marido.

Se esuchan unas pisadas en la madera y se logra divisar un hombre de cabellos negros, una pañoleta amarilla con negro y un colmillo saliéndole -¡La sopa, la sopa!- gritaba dirigiéndose con velocidad hacia la chimenea para quitar la olla que mantenía su alimento mientras su joven esposa sonreía divertida.

-Ay cariño eres tan olvidadizo- le dijo tiernamente mientras este soplaba el liquido que se encontraba en un cucharón. Lo probó haciendo una mueca de placer

-Está delicioso- gimió, saboreo sus labios dispuesto a dar otra probada cuando le reprendió Ukyo

-¡Ryoga, no!- frunció el ceño –Ve a buscar a Ranma, recuerda que lo invitaste para celebrar el mes de nuestro pequeño- le regañó

-Ranma, Ranma, siempre el, a veces creo que le quieres mas a el- gruñó colocándose un chaleco.

-Pues al menos EL, si me haría caso- dijo molesta –Yo no fui quien tuvo la descabellada idea de hacer una fiesta para un bebe que sólo tiene un mes- le reprochó a un Ryoga molesto.

-Vale, vale, tú ganas- dijo en un suspiro para salir por aquel enigmático personaje, sin embargo al abrir la puerta apareció Ranma con ropas negras.

-Hola Ryoga- saludo secamente, se asomó por la puerta para verificar si –ukyo no se encontraba cerca y para su desgracia así fue -¡Hola Ukyo!, ¿cómo va el pequeño?-

-¿tú como crees?, es igual de tragón que su padre- se quejó , esté dio una sonrisa torcida.

-Jejejeje, pobre de ti, ¿me permites a Ryoga unos minutos?- pregunto a sabiendas que si no le pedía permiso se terminaría molestando con ambos.

-Claro Ranma, pero ni se te ocurra llevarlo lejos, recuerda que tiene una "fiesta" que hacer- miró con reproche a Ryoga mientras Ranma las miraba interrogante.

-Te platico después- le empujó para cerrar la puerta de aquella chosa.

¡Hola!, bueno regreso con está historia que ya había publicado (pero por andar con prisas lo hacia horrendo) pero editado y en mi opinión mejor.

Espero que sea de su agrado y siguenme en twiter (?).


End file.
